<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can't tell she's a princess by SatanButImNicerISwear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054995">You can't tell she's a princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButImNicerISwear/pseuds/SatanButImNicerISwear'>SatanButImNicerISwear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Cage Fights, Dorks in Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Term Relationship(s), Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, Teenage Dorks, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButImNicerISwear/pseuds/SatanButImNicerISwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Delancy were lovers since they were sixteen. Like all relationships, there were ups and downs.</p><p>Like the fact that they could never ulter a word about their romance to any living soul.</p><p>It's understandable that things get complicated when Blair wins a lottery to get a place on Princess Charm School, where Delancy trains to be a princess, and now Blair will too as a Lady Royal.</p><p>Things get worse when Blair discovers some skeletons in Dame Devin's rotting closet.</p><p>Again, those are only the downsides. But the upsides are only for them to know and enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delancy Devin/Sophia | Blair Willows, Hadley/Isla (Barbie: Princess Charm School)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Got a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secrets are evil</p><p>And only kept by the smart</p><p>Secrets are evil</p><p>And a malicious art</p><p>Secrets are evil</p><p>And never forgive</p><p>Secrets are evil</p><p>And shall aways be kept</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you didn't notice, this is a AU. Blair and Delancy aren't related in here. Not even by a thread. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blair sweetheart, you can't invade a highly protected room in the depths of the castle." Delancy was putting on the finishing touches on her hair and uniform, adjusting the tie a little bit tighter around her elegant and slender neck, hiding the heart shaped necklace inside the Princess Charm School uniform to avoid her mother's prying eyes.</p><p>"But I can invade highly protected places easyly, Lancie." Pale arms snaked around Delancy's waist, and sky blue eyes looked at Delancy's brown ones from the reflection on the full body mirror. </p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Delancy leaned on the girl behind her, Blair's blonde locks tangling with her own srawberry blonde ones, and Delancy felt lips ghosting the sensitive skin of her neck as she bit back a shudder.</p><p>"I am here, I am not?" Delancy felt more than she heard the words, Blair's lips moving slowly on her neck, trailing kisses and ocasional bites.</p><p>"Yes, yes you are." Delancy said between small breaths, and willed herself to open her eyes again, not having noticed them closing, lost in the kisses that her lover trailed over her neck and ear.</p><p>Delancy looked at the figure behind her from the reflection on the mirror. Blair's hair was down and slighly messy, her leather jacket and pink blouse giving her a bad girl vibe. Skinny ripped jeans and black boots. That's how she barged in her room the night before through her window, but shortly after that those clothes were on Delancy's bedroom floor, togheter in a pile with Delancy's own. The few first rays of sunlight hit Blair's face that was buried in Delancy's neck, and Blair looked directly at her, letting Delancy see how the glow of the sun gave Blair's blue eyes some yellow sprinkles here and there. However, Blair needed to get out fast, as guards would be changing their turns and it would be Blair's chance to leave.</p><p>But, as aways, Blair was extending that time as much as she could, because then they could only see eachother on the next weekend.</p><p>Why is that, you ask?</p><p>Because today is the first day of Princess Charm School, and also the "Lottery Day", when a normal girl from Gardania got chosen to study on the Princess Charm School and become a Lady Royal.</p><p>Two years in the past, Delancy would hate that Lottery, think it was some kind of joke, as her mother raised her to believe. But ever since Blair entered her life, everything seemed different.</p><p>Blair was a "criminal". She lived in the poorest part of the city, and worked as a barista at day, cage fighter and occasional drug dealer at night. She sustains her sick mother and little sister, Emily, making sure they are kept alive. Blair had been doing this since she was thirteen, getting the barista job at fourteen and dropping out of school at sixteen and entering cage fights. The job paid little, but the cage fights gave her a reasonable quantidy of money. It depended if she won or not. And she aways won. Or else she was fucked.</p><p>There was one time that Blair lost a fight. Her opponent cheated, using a iron bar to knock her in the head and get her disoriented. Blair still got the money, but her arm was broken and her leg had gone into a strange direction. Thank God there are doctors on the place, and for free, or else Blair didn't think her leg would ever get back to normal condition. She still limped from time to time, and there was an ugly scar on her right forearm. Blair doesn't mind the scar, and Delancy finds it attractve even. Blair makes sure to keep it at sight aways.</p><p>Scars were something Blair had as much as hair strands. Another diference between her and Delancy. Delancy's skin was smooth and pristine, taken care of and aways soft to the touch. Blair's skin was hard and ragged, bathed in irregular and gruesome scars, and while Delancy's hands were soft and delicate, Blair's hands were calloused and firm, but still gentle enough only for the princess in front of her.</p><p>Delancy's favorite scar was a medium sized one, located in the left corner of Blair's lips. The white line starts on her chin and goes all the way to her left cheek. Delancy said it looked like someone slashed a sword through her face, and Blair never tells her the story of the scar. It makes Delancy plot mirabolant theories of how Blair got it, many that Blair keeps laughing at for minutes to no end.</p><p>Blair was still pepering kisses and gentle bites on Delancy's neck, the princess' hands wrapping around the taller girl's neck behind her, while one of Blair's rough hands sneaked their way into the insides of the uniform, getting dangerously close to Delancy's bra, when a knock at the door startled the young princess and Blair repressed a growl of annoyance.</p><p>"Princess Delancy?" A small voice came from the locked door. A servant, Blair supposes. "You mother told me to call you for breakfast, and she said for you to hurry up."</p><p>"I will be down in a minute!"</p><p>Blair looked down at her "A minute?"</p><p>Delancy clasped her hands on Blair's mouth. It wasn't loud enough for the maid to hear, but old habits die hard, Delancy suposses.</p><p>"Of course Princess. I will be telling your mother."</p><p>After making sure the maid was long gone and could not hear them any longer, Blair turned Delancy to face her and kissed the princess quickly but roughly, tugging at the strawberry blond hair and smilling as she heard a small moan. Blair let go of Delancy's waist, and the princess stared at her for some seconds before turning back to the mirror to fix her looks yet again, and Blair made her way to the window.</p><p>"You know you only have 13 minutes to duck the guards, get to your home and pretend you have been sleeping the entire night, right?" Delancy came close to Blair without touching the blonde. She knew that if they started kissing again, there would be no assurance they would stop anytime soon.</p><p>Blair looked at her with a grin that acentuated Delancy's favourite scar, a thing Blair had been practicing for quite some time "And since when did I get more than that?"</p><p>Delancy knew it was true. They aways loathed to part ways, basking and milking in eachother's presence until the last drop, sometimes even getting as close as being discovered. That relationship was dangerous for both of them, they knew.</p><p>But danger had aways been far more inviting for Delancy than she let out. Especially when that danger was Blair.</p><p>She watched as her lover jumped from the window and landed on the branch of the tree that grew at the side of Delancy's room with a soft thud, and jumped from that branch yet again directly to the ground, rolling to soften both the sound and the impact. If Delancy didn't seen her doing that for a little more than a year and half, she would have been worried that Blair just jumped from a tree that reached the third floor of the castle. Delancy saw that Blair stopped running just by the walls surrounding the castle, and waved with both her arms to Delancy, who gave a soft laugh and waved back, not like the way she was trained to, but as the love sick girl she knew she was. Blair even blew a kiss for her, and Delancy made a gesture urging Blair to go away fast, and she saw Blair's shoulders rise and fall that way they did when she laughed. Blair opened a secret passway Delancy taught her to get in and out of the palace, and disapeared from view.</p><p>"Princess, are you ready?"</p><p>Delancy sighed and made her way through her room, checking herself one last time in the mirror that now seemed empty without reflecting another body behind her, and unlocked the door.</p><p>"I aways am."</p><p>Delancy just hopes that this year things will be better for her and especially for Blair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lottery of Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a little sister ended up screwing everything in her elder sister's already chaotic life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You--<br/>You guys ACTUALLY LIKED THAT?<br/>What the fuk<br/>(Thanks guys holy shi--)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BLAIR BLAIR BLAIR!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"</p><p>Blair covered her ears with the pink pillow that she was formely sleeping in. Or pretending to be. You name it.</p><p>"Blaaair, c'mon!"</p><p>"Who's Blair? She sounds like a bitch I don't know her." Seriously, they should give her a acting award.</p><p>"Oh you don't? Well let me tell you about her. She is tall as heck, medium blonde hair that looks like a rat's nest most of the time, and a stupid round piercing in her tongue--"</p><p>"Now don't you insult my piercing!" Hell no, that piercing was her's <em>and Delancy's favourite.</em></p><p>"Why? It doesn't have any utility!"</p><p>Dear, sweet, innocent Emily, if only you knew.</p><p>"Ok, you won, I am going to get up."</p><p>Emily didn't bulge from the side of the single bed with purple sheets.</p><p>Blair raises a disarranged eyebrow to the brunette "....yes?"</p><p>Emily shot Blair a grin full of white teeth and Blair knew exactly what the younger girl was going to do.</p><p>Without any further warning, Emily threw herself on Blair's bed, making the blonde fall off from the side in a desperate attempt of getting out of the way. She didn't want to get squached. Emily might be skinny, but she sure as hell was heavy. </p><p>Blair fell with a yelp and a flat thud on the carpeted floor, her little rascal of a sister looking at her from her spot on the bed that had formely been occupied by Blair, grinning at her older sister like a cat that got the canary.</p><p>Blair glared at her and tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing as Emily also started to snort.</p><p>"You little demon, when I get you--"</p><p>"Nah uh, Blair, the right word is, IF you get meee~"</p><p>The next thing Blair knew Emily had ran off her room, no evidence of her presence left behind.</p><p>Emily was happier than usual. Sure, she was a lovely girl that liked everything and everyone. But she was especially happy today. Maybe she just woke up in a good mood.</p><p>'Ha, she always wakes up in a good mood.' Blair snorted, standing and making her bed so it would look at least a little presentable. Not that anyone would enter her room anyway, but dating Delancy taught her that being presentable always was a requisite of life. Of a princess life, anyway.</p><p>But if Delancy could pick up some tricks from her, Blair certainly did get some quirks from Delancy.</p><p>Blair took off her jacket that she slept in (she didn't have a nightwear, and besides, it was warmer that way. The nights were freezing and her blanket woudn't cut it, as she gave the warmer blankets to her mother and to Emily, so any heat source was welcome, and her jacket was one of them) taking out her barista uniform and her towel, going straight to the bathroom, tip toeing just in case her mother was still sleeping. God knew how much she needed it.</p><p>When Blair came out of the bathroom (6 minutes later, she didn't want to destroy the hot water and besides they needed to moderate on the water consumption) already dressed in her usual barista uniform, Emily was already with her backpack done and watching some morning cartoon in the TV.</p><p>Blair leaned on the wall in the entrance to the living room, looking at small girl sitting in the small sofa in front of the even smaller TV "You're quick today, aren'tcha?"</p><p>Emily looked at her and grinned.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>Blair knew that grin. It was the grin of "I did something but I'm not going to tell you and you won't discover it until is too late".</p><p>Beside knowing it was futile, Blair still tried. Crossing her toned arms in front of her chest (a thing that combined with her tall figure intimidated <em>almost</em> anyone, but Emily was accustomed to her so it didn't do as much damage as Blair wanted it to), she glared at Emily with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Wha-wha- ME?" Emily pressed a hand against her chest with a mock hurt expression. But Blair still saw how the girl's eyes darted across the room and lingered some seconds on the mess of papers that was on the kitchen counter before looking back at the still glaring blonde. Gotcha, rascal.</p><p>Blair uncrossed her arms but was still glaring at her younger sister, taking long strides to the kitchen counter, and looked at the papers, seaching for something. What exactly, she didn't know, but it sure as hell was connected to Emily, that was looking at the cartoon again. Blair knew that Emily's eyes were on the televison, but her ears were on Blair shuffling with the papers.</p><p>Bills, letters, homework for next week, more bills, the forgotten new year card from the delivery man... and an entry card with her name written on capital letters. Wha--</p><p>Blair almost smacked herself. For the seven rings of hell, of fucking course!</p><p>The Princess Charm School Lottery!</p><p>Emily had been stir crazy ever since the new year came! THAT was the reason she was giglly at that time in the morning!</p><p>Oh my God. The little rascal tried to put her name on the lottery!</p><p>"Emily you're in for a wreckin'--"</p><p>"But Blair! It would be so nice for you to board the PCS! And I know you like princesses--"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Blair whipped her head in Emily's direction, her eyebrows knit togheter in confusion. In what world she, Blair Alastair Willows, likes princesses? The only princess she likes is--</p><p>Blair eyes went wide as saucers and she yanked poor Emily by her shoulders, kneeling in front of the girl to look at her the eyes. "How did you know that??"</p><p>Emily was unfazed, and simply shrugged. "You talk in your sleep. A lot actually. About a princess in a purple dress. Which is weird, because you like black and pink, so..."</p><p>Blair let out a breath in relief. Emily didn't knew that the purple princess wasn't her, but Delancy. And she talks in her sleep? When did this happened? Why Delancy never said anything? But the true question was...</p><p>"What were you doing in my room at night to know that I sleep-talk?" Blair glared at Emily with renewed force.</p><p>"Mom asked me to check up on you. Don't know why though." Emily ducked from Blair's grip that had loosened considerably, and sat again on the couch, smirking at Blair. "And we better hurry, sleep-talk, or else I will be late for school and you will be late for work."</p><p>Blair checked the time on the clock. Almost six. She better hurry up with Emily's breakfast, Blair can eat something later on the cafe.</p><p>Before going to the kitchen, Blair turned one last time to Emily and narrowed her eyes again.</p><p>"We will talk about the Lottery later."</p><p>Emily grinned at her from the couch. "Sure."</p><p>She still had that damned grin glued on her face.</p><p> </p><p>        ___₩₩₩₩₩₩₩___</p><p> </p><p>Blair was leaning on the counter, her hand supporting her head, almost doozing off when the door opened in a swing and she jolted up, cursing every god in existence. If her boss got her snoozing off one more time she was most likely going to receive an earfull. Her little snoozing didn't interfere with her performace on work, so there was little to no reason to fire her.</p><p>But she most certainly didn't liked Mother Mary's tongue lashing.</p><p>She looked at the door's direction and a small smile made it's way to her face, Delancy's favourite scar looking like a crack on a granite stone.</p><p>"Hey there, Raquelle."</p><p>The brunette smiled at Blair and uncerimously sat on the chair next to the counter, her jet black hair tied in a high bun like a crown on her head. Blair moving a little closer to the woman.</p><p>"Blair Blair, what would your girlfriend say about you aproaching another woman like that?" Raquelle asked in a mocking tone, one hand pressing her cheek in a false surprised manner.</p><p>"She wouldn't say anything, she knows I'm much more than <em>head over heels</em> for her." Blair said the expression like it was some kind of bug beneath her, and her chest puffed up a little. Raquelle's laugh booming in the quiet cafe. The people were already accoustomed with both their lovesick barista bragging about her (some thought non existent) girlfriend and the quirky woman on vacation.</p><p>"So, did you go to that spot on the capital I told you about?" Blair asked, already taking two cups to mix a drink for her friend.</p><p>"I did! Oh. My. God! It was so awesome! I posted photos all over my social media, do you have ANY IDEA how many likes I got?" The brunette scrambled to get her phone out of her Valentino Bag, and Raquelle heard Blair stiff out a gigle.</p><p>"You just thought about that stupid vine didn't you?" Raquelle asked with a deadpan face, watching as Blair pressed her lips into a thin line in a effort to stifle her bubbling laughter.</p><p>"Maybe." The blonde answered, opting to focus on the task at hand. "Tea with some shots of vodka or plain coffee?" She asked. There was Blair's especiality, and why people frequently choose to go to that specific cafe edging on the poor part of the city. Everyone needed at least one shot of alcohol to start the day, and many argued that Blair was the best to mix them out there.</p><p>"Just plain coffee, you aready got me drinking far too much for my liking" Raquelle said, not taking her eyes off from her now active samrtphone, typing furiously on something.</p><p>"Awww, you are no fun." Blair said, in a false sad tone, and went to the massive coffee machine in the corner. "What do you want?"</p><p>"A cappuccino is fine to me. And, speaking of which, I take you and your mysterious girlfriend drink a lot togheter. What was her name anyway, I forget all the time..." Raquelle said, pressing her fingers against her temples with a pained expression, as if she was trying to remember some far, far away memory in her mind.</p><p>Blair came striding back to Raquelle, a cup of steamy cappuccino on her right hand. "You never forgot her name..." she put the cup in front of Raquelle, who was still with her fingers on her temples, her eyes tightly shut. "Because you never knew it in the first place." A smug grin plastered across Blair's face. There it is, her little game, sometimes her only source of fun besides Emilly. Everyone knew Blair (supposedly) had a girlfriend. But no one knew the name. A blaring laugther came from Blair's open mouth, head falling back in glee in one more victim falling on her game.</p><p>"Awwwww come on Blair! You ain't no fun!" Raqulle mirroed Blair's words, but this time with a palpable irritation rolling off her tongue, seeing Blair bend over the counter, some customers cracking a smile or a giggle.</p><p>"You--" doubling over, hand clutching her stomach, Blair tried again, but everytime her wheezing laughter would get in the way. "You really thought I would fall for that one? My god Raquelle, I'm a dumbass but I'm not s-stupid!"</p><p>Raquelle sat there waiting for her friend to stop acting like a clown. Eventually, Blair stopped, but once she looked at Raquelle's annoyed and sightly pouting face, her fit of laughter started once again.</p><p>Raquelle huffed and sipped on her warm cappuccino, hoping that the cup would hide her own growing smile.</p><p> </p><p>        ___₩₩₩₩₩₩₩___</p><p> </p><p>Blair got home a little earlier than usual, as the boy from next shift was aready there and her boss told her she could go home early. She snatched some candy for Emily and bought a small cake for her mother. She needed some calories, goddamnit.</p><p>She opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Emily laying on her stomach surrounded by various books, but her eyes were on the television. Blair silently tip toed in her sisters direction, faintly hearing the program on the screen, and tickled Emily's sides until the girl was shrieking from laughter, and hastly got up, running around the small apartament with the brunette girl after her. Despite having a far more build physique, Blair let herself be caught by her little rascal of a sister that also started tickling the blonde's sides. Blair, being much more sensitive due to the scars on her body, immediately fell on the ground, wheezing with tears prickling at her eyes.</p><p>"Blair? Is that you dear?" A frail voice came from the corridor were her mother's and Emily's rooms were located, and soft steps were heard.</p><p>Blair shoved Emily off her (making the small girl pout in annoyance that her sister was much more stronger than her) and stood up, Emily right behind her hastly throwing herself on the pile of books and homework.</p><p>Blair stole a glance at Emily and mouthed "You didn't do your homework did you?"</p><p>Emily simply shrugged with a impish smile, and Blair saw herself forced to smile back.</p><p>She strolled around the kitchen balcony, seeing her mother (a woman with kind eyes and light brown hair called Yvette) getting out of her room in a robe, heavily leaning on her cane.</p><p>"Blair, dear, I didn't saw you head out this morning. Guess I slept too much." The brunette woman was walking slowly in Blair's direction, the blonde's long strides meeting her walfway and helping her mother support her weight better. "I will never get accustomed to this damned thing." Yvette said, gesturing to the cane while Blair grabbed her arm to help her.</p><p>"I mean, I never got accustomed to Emily's screams either--" a indignant noise came from where said girl was laid that Blair ultimately decided to ignore. Turning to her mother with a more serious look on her face "And about today's morning, you know that you need as much sleep as you can get"</p><p>Her mother chuckled "I will sleep when I'm dead, Blair!" The blonde simply rolled her eyes and smiled (even if it didn't quite reach her eyes).</p><p>Blair was opening her mouth to talk to her mother, when any sound she could have make was drowned out by Emily's sudden screaming as she got up and started to jump around the sofa.</p><p>"THE LOTTERY! THE LOTTERY IS STARTING! GUYS COME HERE COME WATCH--"</p><p>Balir and Yvette chuckled, amused by Emily's frenetic gibberish splurting, and Blair sat with her mother on the sofa while Emily threw herself at the floor again.</p><p>They watched togheter for some minutes, the TV mostly showing around the Princess Charm School corridors and telling it's history besides the fact that every citizen in Gardania old enough to cross the road knew it in detail by now.</p><p>Blair remembered when she was still in school and the history teacher would try to taught the students about the kingdom's most prideful school. Keyword, tried. Looking back, Blair even felt a little sorry for the poor teacher having to put up with the rowdy students (herself incluided, she could be considered a devil in the classroom. People either loved her or hated her. There was no in between). She never paid too much attention to the story, but one of the perks coming from dating Delancy was a storytime with extremely specific details. She knew how to tell the PCS complete history backwards with all the nasty details if she needed to.</p><p>Speaking of Delancy, there she was. Blair couldn't help but smile genuinely at the princess that was sharing the place on the stairs at her mother's side.</p><p>Blair unconsciously narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at the tall woman (not taller than Blair herself, that's for sure) as if Dame Devin could see her from across the screen. Blair never liked her girlfriend's mother. She could go as far as to say she hated the woman. She never meet her in person (and she thanked god for that), but by her demeanor Blair could say that she was arrogant and she dares say even narcissistic. There were other reasons why Blair absolutely loathed Dame Devin.</p><p>One of those reasons was the fact that Delancy flinched at being unexpectely touched. And not in the jumping way. She simply flinched and freezed in the spot. Or the fact that Blair barged in her room to find her silently crying more times than she can count on her fingers.</p><p>So yes. She could safely say that she absolutely <em>despised</em> Dame Charlotte Devin.</p><p>As the woman got at the microphone and started talking about how Delancy would be the new Gardania queen in little time (little time being 4 years), Blair bit back a snarl. Even the woman's voice annoyed her. Not that Dame Devin's voice was unpleasant for any other person, actually they would think it to be very melodious, but it seemed like it really depends on the listener.</p><p>And the current listener wasn't very fond of the woman.</p><p>She saw how Dame Devin nodded at Delancy, and the princess nodded back a her somewhat hesitant. Blair's gaze instantly softened at the sight of her girlfriend looking at the camera and smiling slightly.</p><p>Call her delusional, but Blair felt like Delancy was smiling at <em>her</em> specifically, and she immediatly smiled back.</p><p>She averted her gaze from the screen and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to head out to the ring. Blair slowly got up, changed clothes and headed for the door.</p><p>"Mom, I'm going, ok? I brought you something from the cafe, you can eat later if you like."</p><p>Yvette looked at her and smiled: "Thank you Blair. And good luck with whatever is that you're doing."</p><p>Blair gave her a guilty smile and pulled the keys from her pockets.</p><p>She looked at the screen one last time, Delancy was waiting to pull the paper that would bring some lucky girl to the PCS. She averted her eyes to Emily, smirking to herself reminding the incident this morning, shaking her head slightly. The little thingy really thought she could just send Blair's name there and she would be magically picked--</p><p>"Blair Alastair Willows"</p><p>Delancy's voice echoed around in her head, the princess's voice carried a shaken edge that only Blair and Dame Devin could pick up, and she let her keys drop.</p><p>What. Was. That?</p><p>She didn't hear that, did she? She must be hallucinating. Which is strange, she hasn't taken any drugs recently.</p><p>She slowly turned to face her family, all the while muttering in her head 'please let it be a auditory hallucination, please let it be a auditory hallucination, please let it be a auditory hallucination--'</p><p>But all her hopes that she was going mad were crushed when she saw her mother's and Emily's shocked expressions, Emily's slowly turning to pure, unadulterated joy.</p><p>Blair didn't register when Emily started screaming in glee, or when her phone started vibrating like crazy on her pocket with all the multiple calls from the ring and from the cafe.</p><p>Everything outside Blair's mind was muted, and the only thing she could think of was <em>how many ways Delancy was going to kill her.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next will be Delancy plotting murder yay~~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be more chapters I just don't know when lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>